


Asylum (Doctor Ren)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, German, Graphic Violence, Haunting, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Sinister, Kylo Ren is a Doctor, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Rape, Sexual Content, Smut, Some German language usage, brief smut scene between Kylux, creepy kylo, gothic mansion, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: When the 216 year old stone mansion of your dreams is within your reach, you jump at the chance to own a piece of architectural history. It really didn't deter you, that the mansion was a former Victorian asylum. Little did you know that the original inhabitant, Dr. Ren, is still occupying the mansion; waiting and wanting to perform his sadistic experiments just like he had, some 178 years ago.





	1. Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Note to reader: In the forthcoming chapters, this story will become very explicit in graphic depictions of violence and sadistic mutilation. Kylo Ren will not be redeemable. This is a sinister horror fic, so if you are squeamish or get disturbed easily by such themes, this is your forewarning to stop right here. This will be my darkest Kylo fic - to date. Thanks for reading :-)

Essex, England - present day…

When the opportunity presented itself to purchase the 200+ year old Gothic style stone mansion that sat upon Basildon Hill in your native England,you jumped at the offer.

You knew it was too good to be true. This 18 room mansion, is beyond beautiful in its old world craftsmanship. It would normally fetch over a million pounds in today's market, but because of its sinister history - buyer beware.

Not you. Yes, it would be a little intimidating to know what has transpired behind the mansion’s walls after all those centuries ago, but that won’t deter you. This mansion is your dream home come alive and you’d be damned if it’s history would effect the present, even if your new found home is a former asylum.

****

“Tell me about the mansion’s former history as an asylum.” You asked the real estate agent, Simon Faulkner, as you sat in the little cafe in town, discussing the closing of your home over tea.

“Now that you have signed the paper work and the mansion is yours, I guess it is safe to divulge the truth.” Simon jested. You raised an eyebrow at his humor.

“The mansion was built in 1801. In the mid 1800’s, somewhere around 1839, there was a Victorian doctor - Dr. Ren, who took possession of the home. He showed up in town out of nowhere, seemingly overnight. The premise for his asylum was that he was offering a charitable contribution to society’s poor, for those families who could not afford a place for their sick and feeble. Behind closed doors, Dr. Ren was secretly using the ‘abandoned’ patients as experimental fodder.

“That’s horrible!” You decried. For the first time, you were rethinking your decision to purchase the mansion.

“Because the patients that were essentially ‘dumped’ at the asylum, no one ever inquired or questioned. Many of the bodies were buried around the base of the hill, around the mansion.” Simon informed.

The real estate agent had befriended you. He was easy on the eyes and quite charming, you thought. Simon is of average height and build, slightly taller than yourself, with hazel eyes and dark hair. Simon’s hair is not black but not too light of brown, either. Simon seemed genuinely concerned about you living in the former asylum, all by yourself.

“Here’s my number, in case you may need any assistance. Your nearest neighbor is over four miles down the road and the mansion is known to have power outages, frequently.”

“Thank you.” You replied as you tucked his business card with his personal number into your wallet, for safe keeping.

****  
Moving day…

It didn’t take you long at all, to settle your belongings into your newly vast domain. Most of the mansion was still furnished with many of the authentic period pieces of furniture, from the home’s birth era.

The only qualm that you had discovered was the task of selecting a bedroom, to claim as your own.

You decided on the “crimson room” on the second story floor. It was dark and ‘sensual’ given the crimson colored walls. It seemed to ‘call’ to you. It had a matching draped canopy bed, along with an ornate gothic mirror attached above the fireplace. It was the largest room in the mansion.

What you loved about the second story layout, was that the corridor completed itself in a circular formation. The hallway curved its entire length, coming to meet at the staircase.

Not long after settling into the crimson room, did the nightmares begin.

In the reoccurring dream, you were viewing it as if you were having an out of body experience as if you were the spectator in the corner, but also , being the participant at the same time.

You saw yourself asleep on your crimson canopy bed and out from under the bed stretched a long black arm, covered in a black glove with a ‘textured’ arm . The absurdity of the black clad arm as it crooked to bend up the side of the bed, elongating itself in order to reach your slumbering self. The back of the soft leather gloved hand, stroked your cheek. You would instantly awake, bolting upright in the bed while looking around in the faint darkness, looking for this dark arm intruder.

Your chest would be heaving and your heart racing a marathon. When you realized that it was only a vivid dream, you would still your nerves only to be unable to settle yourself back to sleep.

You would venture downstairs and find some task to occupy your thoughts, until the morning light came. Then and only then, were you able to return to sleep. 

Later on, you would come to realize that no matter if it was day or night time, there was never a time of day that you were going to be safe and free from ‘the doctor.’

~~~~~  
A visual reference to the crimson room described and a rough idea about the circular corridor…


	2. The Girl In The White Nightgown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In your dream, you would cautiously approach the frightened girl, you would call out to her asking if she needed help. You would see what looked like flickering candlelight down the hall and standing in front of the girl was a tall, very tall man, in black. The girl look anguished at his presence."

To your relief, the eerie dreams of the black clad spectral hand, reaching out as if to possess your soul, became infrequent. Taking their place, was another specter.

You began to dream about a young girl. She couldn’t have been more than 18. You would see her standing at a distance. Her expression is always solemn and she wore a white cotton nightgown that fell knee length. This was odd, given how she appeared to be from the Victorian era, gowns of any sort were not worn that short, at least, not by modest women. 

In your dream, you would cautiously approach the frightened girl and you would call out to her, asking if she needed help. You would then see what looked like flickering candlelight, down the hallway and standing in front of the girl, was a tall, very tall man - in black. The girl looks anguished at his presence.

As soon as the tall figure was about to reveal himself, turning his head to the side, you would awake from the dream never getting the chance to see the face of her tormentor. 

In another variation of the dream, you would see the girl standing there in her white nightgown with a bloodstain spreading in the front of her gown, as if she had started menstruating.

This girl haunted you. These dreams felt alive, like memories, memories that you were made to experience as if they were your past lives.

****

A loud rasping came against the front door of your mansion, it was Simon. 

You had had the dream of the girl and the tall man in black for three straight days, in a row.

You had no one else to turn to; your best friend, Cassie, was at work and she lived over forty-five minutes away. So, you called Simon.

“I’m sorry if I am taking you away from work.” You apologized.

“You sounded upset, is everything alright?” He inquired.

“Yeah…no…I don’t really know. I’ve been having some strange dreams and being here, alone, heightens the anxiety.” You stated, feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit this to the handsome man.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Simon cajoled.

“Not right now. Its just silly dreams. I‘d prefer to take my mind off of it, if possible.”

“Alright. That is understandable.” He agreed.

“I never did give you the tour of the home, did I?” Simon redirected the topic of conversation.

“I’ve been through the house, so I pretty much know the rooms.” You stated.

“Yes, but you don’t know what each room was used for.” He said with a a hint of mystery in his tone. 

“Wait. I shouldn’t be telling you these things, its probably why you are having nightmares.” Simon shook his head at his mistake.

“No. I want to know. I want to know my home’s history.”

“In that case…” Simon trailed off as he motioned for you to follow him.

****

“The first floor was the actual asylum part. There were 13 rooms, each room had a special function in terms of housing the mentally ill and infirm.”

“What about the second story?” You were inclined to learn more about its function.

“That was the living quarters for the doctor and his staff, which basically consisted of another doctor and a nurse.” Simon answered.

“My bedroom, what was it used for?”

“As it was told to me, that was Doctor Ren’s personal room.”

You swallowed hard at this revelation. ‘Red like blood’ You silently thought about your bedroom.

“You said there was another doctor and a nurse?”

“Yes. A Doctor Hux and the nurse has never been identified. There is only a description of her, tall and blonde. If you give me some time, I think that there is a historical photo of the three of them. I know that, after what happened here, it was in the county newspaper. I will have to go to the archives and hunt for it.”

“Please, I would appreciate that. I would like to see this doctor.” You stated.

“What happened with the asylum? How did it come to a dissolution?”

“There are two sides to the story and neither have been verified. Supposedly, after it was found that Doctor Ren had been sadistically using the patients as his lab rats for his own sick curiosity, it was said that one of the residents, a female, had a breakdown from all of the torture that she had endured at his hand..”

When Simon stated the phrase ‘at his hand,’ you shuddered.

“She supposedly attacked him and by some unknown means, she decided to give him a dose of his own sadistic medicine; was said that she dissected him while alive and conscious as retribution, for the torture that she had endured.”

Your head was spinning at Simon’s revelations.

“The other version, is that the nurse was infatuated with Doctor Ren and jealous that he turned his attention to a female resident and in a jealous rage, she killed the both of them.”

****  
That night, ensconced in the red drapery of the canopy bed as you tried to read a book, thoughts about the information that Simon imparted to you seeped into your mind.

You took to enclosing yourself in the heavy drapes of the canopy as some weird measure of a false sense of security. That if you could just ‘block out’ the unseen, out of sight out of mind, what you can’t see won’t hurt you; right?

Yet, as you sat upright in the bed with your little light and book in hand, you swore that you could feel another presence in the room. As if something was standing on the other side of the drapes. You thought that you saw subtle ripples in the drapery, as if someone was walking along and running their fingers across the fabric to make it move.

You would intently stare, almost expecting the drapes to become parted and see the tall, black figure from your dream, looking at you.

As you tried to redirect your mind back to the book in hand, you heard a faint noise, like something squeaking.

You crawled up onto your knees and strained to listen as whatever was causing said noise, was coming closer.

Your heart began to pound and at one point, it was louder than the squeaking noise.

You wanted to climb out from under the shroud of your canopy and investigate, but fear paralyzed you.

Once the squeaking noise subside and silence permeated, its deafening stance drove you into madness.

You quickly pulled back the canopy drapes, freeing yourself from your confinement. You looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Then, came the sounds of heavy footsteps. Someone is in your house, you are no longer alone. Panic set in.

Your bedroom door is locked, but given the fact that the door is antique and thin an intruder, especially a good sized man, could easily knock it down without much effort.

You stilled yourself and your breathing as you stopped mere inches from the bedroom door, listening.

There were heavy footsteps, boots, coming down the circular corridor and the squeaking noise returned.

Your cell phone was lying on the bed. You remained paralyzed. Everything told you to run and call for help, but you feared to move and make a sound and alert whoever was intruding into your home.

Somehow, you mustered the courage to lower yourself down to the door’s keyhole, to try and glance at the situation unfolding outside your bedroom door.

Your eyes practically bugged out of their sockets as you watched intently through the little antique keyhole.

The squeaking sound was prevalent and as you peered, you saw a white shrouded body being wheeled past your sight of vision, down the corridor on a squeaking gurney. 

The gurney came to a squeaking halt right in your line of view. A bare arm fell from under the white sheet. You gasped. What came next - froze your blood. You watched as a large black gloved hand, seized the fallen cadaver’s arm and restored it under the sheet. You instantly recognized the gloved hand, it was the black arm from your dream.

Your mind was in overload. You were trying to tell yourself to breathe, but you just couldn’t think straight and you felt faint, as if you were about to pass out. You knew this was NOT a dream, that this was reality.

You turned away from the keyhole, with your back now pressing up against the the door as your chest heaved and tightened.

You tried to breathe shallowly as you listened and then, the door knob above your head begins to turn.

You glanced up with wide eyes, seeing the knob jiggling; whoever or whatever it was outside your door was now trying to get into your room.

You scurried away across the floor, trying to get yourself upright as you stumbled a few times in your haste.

You grasp your phone, frantically trying to dial with uncontrollable trembling hands.

You had never been more relieved to hear another's voice, than you did in that moment.

“Simon! Simon! Someone is in the house, they’re trying to get into my room. I’m trapped!”


	3. Finding Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you have the time, please come see me. I have discovered something in the basement.”

You berated yourself mentally, for not having a weapon close at hand to defend yourself with. It took Simon twenty minutes to reach you. You hesitated to unlock the bedroom door, for fear that it could be a trick. Simon already had to break into your home through the front door, in order to get to you.

“Its me, Simon. You’re safe now.” He called through the door. You couldn’t force your body to move.

Simon called your name as he knocked softly against the door.

“Are you ok in there? Say something?”

“I’m here.” Your voice, shaky.

“Open the door. I promise that you are safe.”

You slowly walked over and unlocked the door as Simon slinked inside.

“Hey… what happened?” Simon spoke, with concern laced in his voice and eyes.

“I know I am not fucking crazy and you must think that I am, but Simon, I saw it! I saw a body on a gurney… it was being pushed down the corridor, I saw the long black arm that wears the leather glove. I wasn’t dreaming!” You started to sob.

Simon took you into his arms now holding you, while trying to give you some measure of comfort. 

“I watched through the keyhole.” You gestured as you showed him how it played out.

“This man or whatever it is, wheeled the body on the gurney.”

You heard Simon swallow hard.

“I didn’t tell you, three doors down was the room used for the morgue.”

Your eyes lit up in horror. You started exhaling in a panic.

“You believe me, don’t you?” You were nearly hysterical.

“I believe you saw something, I just don’t know who or what it was.”

“Why don’t you come back to my place tonight, hmm? I’ll sleep on the sofa and you can take my bed. You shouldn’t be alone tonight and certainly not in this house.”

It took you a bit to process his proposal.

Simon chastely put his arm around you and gestured to leave.

As you sat in Simon’s car while pulling out of the long drive way, you peered up at the mansion. In the window of the crimson room, you saw a dark shrouded figure watching. A tall figure.

****

The next morning, Simon had brought you back to the mansion. He reassured you as he drove off, headed to work.

You hesitated to enter the house.

As you tried to keep occupied (and there was no shortage of duties to attend to) as the mansion needed cleaning and a multitude of repairs, you decided to start painting the walls on the first floor.

As you were coming along with the painting, the lights started flickering and then went out. Even though it was daylight outside, the windows in the mansion were rather narrow and did not allow for a lot of sunlight to enter into the rooms.

Simon had told you that the mansion experiences power outages frequently. This is due to the age and the structure of the wiring. When the house finally received electricity, some 60 years ago… before that, everything was illuminated by candles.

You dreaded going down into the basement. That is where the breaker box was located. The breakers would trip frequently.

As you made your way into the basement, you cautiously survey your surroundings. You had only been down there, three times prior. It wasn’t a place that you wanted to frequent, if you could help it.

It was cold, dark and damp. When you located the breaker box and successfully reset the offending breaker, you turned to leave only to notice the stone wall to the side of you. Upon further inspection, you realized that the wall, at some point, had been broken through and repaired.

Curiosity got the better of you. You found a long, heavy lead pipe that was cast aside in the shadows; taking it in hand, you started jabbing at the mismatched stone, chipping it away.

You managed to clear a space, just enough in size to be able to peer into this mysterious wall. You lowered yourself onto the ground and shined the flashlight into the darkened cavern.

You flinched when you saw a piece of off-white colored material. Squinting your eyes, you focused on as much details as you possibly could in the surrounding darkness. Upon further investigation, you found a little wooden trunk about one foot by one foot in size.

With your pipe in hand, you pushed it into the gaping hole in the wall and pushed the trunk and the fabric that you first sighted, towards you.

Bringing the items to the opening, you pulled them closer to inspect.

First, you held up the piece of material. You come to discover that it was a long nightgown. It looked to have been white at some point, but being stored in a dank basement after god knows how many years, it has aged considerably in its coloring.

You stood up and let the gown unfurl. You gasped when the horrible realization set in, that this is the dress that the girl in your dreams, wore! And, there is a large bloodstain in the front. You drop the gown to the floor. Quickly, you seize the small wooden trunk in hand and hastily exit the basement.

****

You were feeling like suffocating, so you took to the garden outback, behind the mansion. There, you sat at the little cast iron table and chair with the wooden trunk. The metal latch on the trunk is rusted and you had to work to pry it open.

Inside, you found a trove of what appeared to be hand written letters, over one hundred years old.

There was a thick stack of letters, tied together with a simple piece of string.

Separating the letters, you begin to read.

"Father,

I know you blame me for mother’s death. If I could bring her back, I certainly would. I would wish that I had never been born. Then and only then, would she still be alive, today.

When I realized that you had abandoned me here, never to return, my heart broke. I endure unimaginable horrors at the Doctor’s hands."

Reading that line made you heady with deja vue as you shuddered, once again.

You continued to read the letter…

“The Doctor is not the man that he appears to be. He tells me that he won’t hurt me with the instruments that he uses on the others, but he hurts me with his body, instead.”

Tears started pouring from your eyes as you continued to read.

“At first, he seemed kind. Doctor Ren gave me a lovely white nightgown. It was the first and only nice garment ever to be in my possession. Then, I angered him. I’m not sure just what I did wrong. I tried to lay there and be as quiet and still as possible and let him instruct me. There was so much blood that night. He stripped the gown from me and he hasn’t returned to my room, in the last three nights. I hope some day that you will find it in your heart to love your only daughter.

Serena"

You couldn’t continue reading. You sent Simon a text, through tear stained eyes.

“When you have the time, please come see me. I have discovered something in the basement.”

You sent the text message.

****

Later that night, Simon showed up at your doorstep.

“What did you find? A Body?” Simon was wide eye with excitement at your cryptic text.

Simon could see your eyes were red from crying.

“Here, read this.”

You hand Simon the first letter that you had read.

Simon’s eyes bulged as he read.

“He raped this poor girl, repeatedly.” You stated, with disgust in your voice. 

“This girl was crying out for help to her father, thinking that her letters would go to her father all the while, they were being withheld by that sick son of a bitch.”

“I found this.” You added, as you presented Simon with the bloodstained nightgown. The gown that no doubt in your mind, is the one referred to in the letter, when Serena lost her virginity to that vile monster.

Simon took a step back.

“This poor girl was not mentally ill, her father just wanted her out of his life so he abandoned her here at the asylum, in the clutches of this evil monster.” Your voice was heated.

“She can read and write, she wasn’t an infirm or simpleton.”

“I saw this girl, in my dreams, Simon. Her soul is trapped here, along with him, that monster named Ren. He’s still holding on to her, possessively holding her hostage, even in death.” You sighed deeply.

Simon placed his hand on the back of his neck as he rubbed his neck, trying to contemplate this turn of events.

“First thing in the morning, I am heading to the library to research the history of this place. I’ll find out what information that I can.” Simon assured.

****

That night, while alone once again, you decide to take a shower. You were not so much as feeling afraid as you were feeling more pissed off at the atrocities that the Doctor of this home had committed. You did not want to let this sick fucker win, by instilling fear in you, not like how he had done to Serena.

While standing in front of the bathroom sink, you lean over to wrap your hair in a towel. As you raise up, you gasp as you see a tall man with dark hair and equally dark eyes with sharp angular features, standing behind you, with a sinister grin. You turn to throw a punch as best as you could, only to come colliding with your fist into the wall. You scream out in pain.

Shaking your hand, you look around, looking for the tall man that was standing behind you only seconds ago.

Your hand wasn’t broken, but it might as well have been with the pain that you were experiencing.

You had seen his face. It was momentarily, but you would not forget the look of pure evil.


	4. Coming Face To Face With Doctor Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Doctor Ren is not the devil incarnate, then he is a demon - a close contender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks - reader beware : This chapter contains violence and graphic descriptions of mutilation as well as an implied abortion. If these themes bother you, turn back now.

Simon stopped by the mansion, while on his lunch break the following day. He had found the newspaper articles from the archives.

“What happened to your hand?” Simon inquired, in regards to your now bandaged hand.

“Nothing, I just hit a wall.” Simon shook his head, confused.

When Simon handed you the photo copy of the picture of the three people, you instantly recognized him. The Doctor.

You felt faint and your knees buckled from under you. Simon quickly caught you.

"Hey… whoa-whoa! What’s wrong?” Simon asked in a frantic tone.

You clutched at the photo copy, intently staring at that face.

“That is him. I have seen him. He was the man in the mirror, standing behind me in the bathroom last night.”

Simon stilled and the room went silent as you stared at the sinister and arrogant looking face of Doctor Ren.

“The article states that all three of them came from Germany. Only Dr. Hux was a legitimate doctor. ‘Dr. Ren’ was a former patient of Hux’s, in a facility back in Germany. Apparently, they were committing atrocious acts as a trio in their homeland and fled for fear of persecution, when they were found out about. Ren came here, under the assumed identity of being a ‘doctor.’

Just when you think things cannot get any more twisted, you find a way to sink further down the spiral that is currently your life.

“What about this Dr. Hux? Why would be go along with one of his mental patients?”

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Simon imparted.

“He’s just as insane.” You answered your own question, aloud.

****

After Simon left to return back to work, you found yourself sifting through the small trunk that contained Serena’s letters. At the very bottom of the trunk, you had previously failed to notice a small, bound journal.

You opened the delicate antique book and began to read. This was a diary of sorts, for Serena.

“Today, he took the baby from me. I begged him to let me keep it. I wanted to be the mother that I never had, despite the circumstances of this child’s parentage. The nurse was furious that I had become pregnant. They were fighting, screaming at one another in their native language. It escalated with Doctor Ren striking the tall nurse across the face. She does not like me, because I have caught the doctor’s eye. I try to stay out of her way, for I fear that she would have no qualms to kill me.”

Your heart ached and you shed tears. Ren had gotten Serena pregnant and forced her to have an abortion.

Being down on the first floor, while sitting in what is considered in today's time the living room, while reading Serena’s journal, you hear screaming and sounds of agony coming from down the hall. It was emanating from one of the rooms that was once used to restrain residents when they had ‘episodes,’ you heard wailing and moaning wafting from down the hall.

Instantly, your nerves went on edge and your heart bottomed out. You wanted to run from the house, but goddamn it! This is YOUR house, not his. You would not be intimidated from ghosts of the past.

You worked up the courage to go investigate the source and what you had found, you wish that you had had the good sense to have walked away from it, when you had the chance.

The sight sickened you to the core. You watched as you entered the dimly lit room, seeing the restrained woman scream and writhe in agony with her eyes bulging out of her sockets practically, from the horror that she was enduring.

The doctor lifted his dark mane to acknowledge your presence as he was leaning over his ‘work’. You saw the blood staining his lips. A woman lay restrained on a gurney, her head strapped down, a rag or some form of fabric stuffed into her mouth that did nothing to silence the incredible horror and pain that she was being subjected to. Her arms and legs where doubled in restraints, but she chose to fight even though it was futile.

The doctor had a scalpel in his gloved hand; the woman’s right breast had already been flayed with the skin peeled back, exposing the muscle underneath.

On her other breast, the nipple had been surgically removed and you had watched as the doctor pushed his finger into the now gaping hole, causing the woman great agony as he moved his finger around in a circular motion, while smiling down at the agonizing soul that he was torturing. 

Your body trembled, lips quivered as you tried to breathe. You watched as the doctor started laving at the wound with his snake-like tongue, a tongue long and angular just like his face. He was licking the blood, savoring it.

If Doctor Ren is not the devil incarnate, then he is a demon - a close contender.

In the blink of an eye, Ren’s towering figure loomed above you, his face contorting into a harsh bellowing scream.

You closed your eyes and stood your ground, refusing to flinch as his face practically touched yours.

“She belongs to me!” Ren growled and you actually felt some of his blood tinged spit, land upon your lips. You snarled at the disgusting thought of it. You knew instantly, that Ren was not referring to the mangled mess strapped to the gurney.

When you opened your eyes, the room was once again empty. No longer was the imprint of the past playing out before your eyes. You frantically wiped at your mouth, trying to remove any trace of that sadistic bastard from your body.


	5. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gotta call the police! There’s another one; he wasn’t alone! There’s a woman and she’s just as tall as him! She was yelling at him; that is how I got away, because she distracted him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Contains another scene of mutilation

“I’m glad that you could finally make it!” You excitedly greeted your best friend, Cassie.

You had known Cassie since the age of ten.

“Why-ever did you decide to purchase this derelict mansion, when you inherited a fortune and could buy any house in England, one that needs no TLC?” Cassie gently chided.

“You miss the point, Cass. Why not restore a part of history? Its not so bad… it just needs a few repairs.” You defend your choice.

You had neglected to inform Cassie, about the experiences that you have had with the mansion, since moving in. A part of you felt guilty while knowing that you were potentially putting her in harms way, but you had to know that you were not imagining these events. Underhandedly, you invited your friend to stay over just to see what would transpire.

****  
Later that night as you settled into bed, Cassie was in the bathroom… the same bathroom in which you first saw the face of the doctor.

Cassie had just finished showering. She was standing at the sink, preparing to brush her teeth. She either didn’t notice or couldn’t see him, but Doctor Ren was standing behind her as she went about her routine.  
He watched as she moved, unaware of his presence. He smiled to himself at the fun that he was about to incite.

Doctor Ren used a gloved finger and lightly caressed across Cassie’s bare shoulders. Cassie suddenly felt a chill and turned to look beside her, seeing nothing. She shook her head as if brushing it off.

She continued with performing her routine, when after she rinsed her mouth out and looked up into the mirror she saw a quick movement of a shadowy figure, a tall figure.

Cassie startled and turned, pressing her backside up against the sink as she looked, expecting to see someone or something standing behind her. Again, nothing.

With a towel wrapped around her otherwise nude body, Cassie made her way to the bedroom that you had provided for her stay. You had already retired for the night and she did not wish to bother you.

Feeling very unnerved, she slowly crept down the curving corridor that is the second floor. The dim lights in the corridor flickered. Cassie's heart raced, scared with the fact that if the lights where to go out, she would be surrounded in total darkness.

As Cassie neared the door to her bedroom, she halted to a dead standstill.

A few feet away, down the remainder of the corridor, stood a tall man in a black robe; at least, that's what she thought. He smiled at her.

Cassie did not have time to register the severity of the situation as she bolted toward her bedroom door, trying to get inside only to find that it was locked. She frantically turned and pulled on the door knob, taking fractional glances to the side to watch the movement of the tall man, now coming closer.

Cassie turned and found herself pressed up against the locked door.

The man in black engulfed her. Cassie tried to scream but instead started choking, choking on fear and breaths that she could now no longer properly grasp.

Cassie closed her eyes as she silently began to sob.

She felt his gloved hand trace along her neck. She shivered under his touch.

Next, her body was exposed as he removed the bath towel that was concealing her. The doctor turned his attention to her now erect nipples, being exposed to the cold air or maybe the coldness of his body?

The doctor pressed his body against her, letting Cassie feel his erection that has been incited due to her distress of encountering him.

“ple….plea…please!” Cassie stuttered as she pleaded for mercy.

“Shhhh.” The doctor whispered into Cassie’s ear as he then pulled back to stare at her in the eyes; his brown eyes glazed with the unmistakable look of lust.

Cassie’s chest was heaving. She didn’t know which would suffocate her the most; her inability to draw a full breath or the crushing weight of his body pressing against her. 

Suddenly, a tall blonde woman was standing a few feet away, vehemently yelling in a language that Cassie did not understand. This took the doctor’s focus off of Cassie as he turned to acknowledge the source. Cassie made a dash for it, freeing herself from this sinister man’s clutches.

Not looking back, Cassie runs to your door where she banged and frantically tried to pry your bedroom door open with her body.

After you were roused awake, you scrambled to the door while hearing her desperate and distressing dire cries for help.

When you opened the door, a nude Cassie stumbles to the ground, falling down onto her knees.

You quickly lock the door behind her.

“Cassie! Cassie! What is it?!”

“There’s a man, a tall freaky looking man in the hall, he…he…” Cassie stutters as she tries to catch her breath.

“He had me trapped, he was going to rape me!”

You quickly move to Cassie’s side, taking her into your arms to comfort her.

She is extremely shaken up by her encounter with the doctor, she couldn’t stop trembling.

“You gotta call the police! There’s another one; he wasn’t alone! There’s a woman and she’s just as tall as him! She was yelling at him; that is how I got away, because she distracted him.”

The revelation that there was ‘another’ disturbed you and the description fits the information given about the tall, unnamed nurse.

You tried to calm Cassie as best as you could and now came the embarrassing and guilty part of where you had to confess the truth.

“You’re fucking crazy!” Cassie said in anger.

“I’m sorry Cass. I had to know that I am not the only one to have these encounters.”

“I’m leaving, right now!”

“You’re in no state to drive back home. You’re in shock.”

“Don’t care! I will not become a victim in this house. Whatever that…that thing was… in the hall, it is not human!”

Cassie’s words chilled you.

****

The next day, you returned to the scene of Cassie’s encounter. She was located a few doors down from your bedroom. You paused outside the bedroom door, turning to glance over your shoulder, not really sure if you expected to see anyone or anything.

You entered into the bedroom.

The room was still pretty much undisturbed in its authentic Victorian decor. It really didn’t look like it had been touched since the last tenant resided. Which gave you the inclination of who that occupant may have been.

The room had a feminine touch, it was evident. This had been the nurse’s bedroom, you were sure.

You had not explored the room, prior. You had only stepped foot inside and viewed the surroundings; that was the extent.

Now, you were going to become more acquainted.

Something directed you to the closet. The closet door is very tall, almost eight foot in height. You opened the door and shined your flashlight into the closet.

There were a few boxes of junk from former tenants who had left behind miscellaneous items such as, decorations.

As you shined the flashlight onto the top shelf, you noticed something stashed in the very back of the shelf. You had to stretch for it, but upon recovering it, you found that it was a diary, similar to that of Serena’s.

You immediately opened it in frantic curiosity. Alas, the writing it contained was illegible to you, because it was in German.

****

“Simon, do you know anyone who can read German?” You spoke to the real estate agent, over the phone.

“Not really. Maybe someone at the library knows how or at the very least, can direct us to someone who can. I‘ll inquire and see what I can find out.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

****  
Later on that night…

Serena hasn’t visited you in your dreams, in awhile. Tonight, the doctor was coming to call in her place.

Once again, being spectator and participant at the same time, you were lucid dreaming and aware that you were dreaming, only this time, you lost the ability to control the dream’s course.

You saw your slumbering self in repose on the canopy bed. Next thing you see, is Doctor Ren standing at the foot of the bed, watching you sleep. Your eyes widen in horror as you stand there observing the scene. Ren turns his head and grins at you, while bringing his long gloved index finger up to his lips, in a gesture of a silent hush.

The doctor descends, crawling up along your listless body. You are repeatedly chanting at your sleeping self “Wake up! Wake up!”

You can feel every sensation of him moving along your body. His weight, crushing you into the mattress. That leather glove caressing against your skin. His gloved hand slinks up underneath your camisole, he traces along your belly as his hand steadily moves upward to fondle your breast.

Tears are streaming down your face at this point. Ren pressed firmly against you, you could feel that he is hard. You close your eyes at this prospect, fearing his next intentions with your body.

When you open your eyes there is a horrific scene displayed upon your bed. Ren is standing at the side, facing you as you see your body has been dissected, blood saturated the bed as your flesh was sliced open from all angles and your intestines lay in a pile, next to your body.

You try to scream but you can’t. So intently focused on the horrific murderous bed scene that only the slight movement out of your peripheral vision made you take notice. You glance just off to the side, turning your head to see the doctor standing there, looking down at you with his head slightly tilted as if amused at you. He is grinning a sinister grin like the devil had just gotten away with murder and was very pleased with himself for it.

You awake screaming; now drenched in sweat and an all consuming fear. Your heart pounded so hard that it actually hurt and you were gasping to catch your breath. You quickly scramble up toward the head of the bed, looking around in a frenzy, while relieved to find yourself alone - for now.


	6. Ménage à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stood at the door and heard a man panting, moaning, in heated sexual pleasure. You listened for a time, but then curiosity got the better of you. You quietly open the door to peek inside."
> 
> Ren is an equal opportunity fucker ;->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference German lyrics from a song called 'Rot wie die Liebe" - Red Like Love by Eisbrecher.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song, in the link below. There is an English translation provided at the end of this chapter. I know it can seem daunting when you don't understand it, but I feel the music itself explains all without needing to really understand word for word and it is very sensual. IMO, it sets the tone for the smut scene and you can then hear how Ren speaks the line.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp0AakgAzPM

During the day, you started taking to sleeping outside in the garden. It was the only place where you could find a measure of solace. You were so disturbed by that encounter with Doctor Ren that you pushed yourself to stay awake at night, opting to nap when you could, here and there. You were asleep at the little cast iron table and chair, the same place where you learned about Serena.

Your phone rings, rousing you from much needed sleep.

“Hello?” You say, groggy.

“Hey, its Simon. You ok?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Just exhausted.”

“Good news. Not only did I find you a translator for the German text, but the woman who is doing the translating, her great grandmother was a patient in the asylum.”

“What?”

“Yes. I spoke with her this morning. She would be glad to come over this evening, if you agree to it. I will bring her by around five?”

“Yes, of course. That is perfect. Thank you, Simon.”

****  
Simon brings the elderly lady, Gerta, over as promised. She is a frail looking woman in her late 70’s.

“This is Mrs. Gerta Heim.” Simon introduces the elderly lady.

“Thank you, Mrs. Heim, for taking the time to do this for us.” You clasped her hand gently and gave a warm smile.

“Please, join me out in the garden.”

There, you had placed softer cushions on the iron chairs and had made tea.

“Simon tells me that your great grandmother was a patient, here at the asylum?” You wasted no time jumping to the subject.

“Yes. For three years, until it was closed down. Is he still roaming amongst those halls?” She cryptically asked.

You turned to look at Simon, confused yet not so confused.

“I’m sorry?” You shook your head.

“The Doctor.”

You swallow hard.

“Doctor Ren?” You say aloud.

“He tortured them, you know.” Gerta’s tone going darker.

“Yes. I am aware of the home’s unfortunate history.”

“Thankfully, my great grandmother was not a target. He preferred the younger ones.”

Your eyes started to water.

“I’m assuming that this is the reason that I am here for, the German translation?”

You handed Gerta the diary.

Gerta starts to read the first couple of pages.

“Its a woman. She’s venting her sexual frustration about the doctor. He does not return her affections and she is jealous.” Gerta says, after making it to the fourth page.

“She feels betrayed after all that they had been through together, how they took him (Dr. Ren) on. He manipulated them and she, in turn, fell in love with him, but it is essentially a lie. He will never love anyone. He is incapable.”

You turn to look at Simon.

Gerta presses on as she scans through the remaining pages.

“The rest of the text is about their sexual encounters.” Gerta looks up informing, waiting to receive a reply if her translation skills are further needed.

“Thank you, Gerta.”

“By the way, what became of your grandmother? Did she die in the asylum?” Simon asked.

“No. It was my family that brought them to justice. When my grandmother was placed here, my family thought they were doing good by her. They were pleased that the new owners were German, someone whom she could relate to. Appearance are deceiving.”

“Indeed.” You state.

“She started writing letters and then my family came to investigate. One of my great uncles witnessed, one night, as he sneaked in to the asylum just to see for himself. He talked about the horrors that he saw at the hands of Doctor Ren.”

Your eyes widened.

“What became of the doctors?”

“A female patient that Ren had been sexually abusing, tortured him to death. The other doctor, Dr. Hux I believe is his name, he consumed poison. He was just as dark as Ren, only, he was careful in his actions unlike the other beast. He was said to be an occultist, practicing the arts of hell and held rituals on the third floor of the Asylum.

You shot a look over to Simon.

“Third floor?” You said.

“Yes, he was said to have performed sacrificial rituals. Hux had an obsession with immortality and he was trying to obtain his own. He believed the more they sacrificed, the more it would appease the dark lord and would grant him eternal life.

“They still walk the halls of this home.” You confessed.

“There was never any doubt.” Gerta imparted nonchalantly.

****

Later that night, you had been pondering what Gerta had told you, about the other doctor and his side activities being performed in your home. You dare not venture up to the third story. For one thing, the second flooring was already hot, due to the lack of circulation and the third floor would be sweltering.

You returned to the thought about the nurse and how she had some love-sick obsession with Doctor Ren. Apparently, all three of them made a fine motley crew of sorts.

Without warning, you were out cold. Your body so exhausted from infrequent sleeping patterns, your body took it upon itself to shut down for you.

Another vision from the past, came via a dream…

You were approaching a dark door. You knew instinctively that it was the only room on the third story of the home.

You stood at the door and heard a man panting, moaning, in heated sexual pleasure. You listened for a time, but then curiosity got the better of you. You quietly open the door to peek inside.

What lay before your eyes was an unexpected encounter.

There, on a round shaped bed was Doctor Ren engaging in sexual acts with what you could only assume to be Doctor Hux.

Ren dominated the other doctor. 

Dr. Hux was fisting the sheets before him as Ren pounded mercilessly into him, from behind.

This sight shouldn’t have aroused you, but it did. The fact that both men were highly attractive, despite the atrocities that they had committed. And that is what terrifies you. The cruel reality is that Doctor Ren wears a mask of beauty that helps to cover up the evilness underneath. The fact that he can lure and get his own way and his prey would never see it coming, until it was too late.

“Härter!” Hux commanded in a shout. He was telling Ren to fuck him harder.

You watched silently from the shadows of the opened door, listening to both men panting and moaning as Ren dominanted Hux vigorously.

“Hör nicht auf!” Hux chanted, as he grew closer to his release.  
‘Don't stop’ is the mantra Hux chanted at Ren.

You hated yourself for it, but you grew wet watching Ren masturbate Hux’s large cock as he continued to fuck him from behind. From what you could see of the two, Ren was the ‘bigger’ man. Hux wasn’t lacking, but he did not compare to Doctor Ren. Both men had full, sensual lips that they would pause long enough in their fucking to make contact with. Hux’s red hair was a striking contrast when up against Ren’s dark mane.

Doctor Ren took to using a crudely made flogger, lashing Hux's pale back with the leather strips. 

Ren beat Hux’s skin so hard, that his lesions were continuously bleeding. When Ren hit his release, he pulled out and showered his cum across Hux’s back, letting it fill his fresh wounds.

Ren took his fingers and played with it, smearing his cum on the lacerations, staining the white liquid with Hux’s blood turning it to a pale shade of pink. Hux hissed at this action.

“Rot wie die Liebe, rot wie ein Rubin  
Ich verlier' die Fassung, weil ich so sinnlich bin” (Red like love, red like a ruby - I lose control, because I am so sensual)

Ren partly sung/partly spoke the phrase to Hux as his brown eyes seemed ablaze and transfixed on his current actions as his fingers continued to smear his blood stained cum across Hux's backside.

You had noticed that the tall blonde nurse was laying to the side of the men. She had been masturbating, while they frantically fucked; her attentions preoccupied with Ren.

You felt a little sorry for her. You didn’t think that she was all that bad, per say, she was just starved of the affections from the man that she covets.

You awoke suddenly, expecting to find someone standing over you, but you were alone. You have a better understanding of this twisted trio.

Now, you were going to have to find the courage to venture up to the third floor and find out more about Dr. Hux. The thought of him performing satanic rituals unnerved you to no end. God only knows what has been unleashed in this mansion. And perhaps, Hux succeeded in his quest for immortality, because they are still known nearly 200 years later and as Gerta stated, there was never any doubt that they had left. 

~~~~

English lyrics  



	7. Necrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hast du jemals einen Dämon gefickt?” (Have you ever fucked a demon?) Ren asked.
> 
> You knew he was asking you something and to humor him, you replied with a simple “Nein.” (No)
> 
> “Du wirst heute abend” (You will tonight) He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Theme of sex with the dead (Necrophilia)

You found yourself, standing in the nurse’s room. Something compelled you to go to her room. There, you saw her, standing by the window as twilight encroached

“He wasn’t always this way.” Her apparition spoke, in a thick accent. You were surprised by how feminine her voice sounds, compared to her size and how she looks less feminine.

You cautiously stood there, waiting to hear more.

The tall woman turned to look at you.

“Ren. He wasn’t always murderous and fond of torture. Hux made him that way.”

You looked at her, wide eyed.

“How… how did it happen?” You asked.

“I was the first to meet him. He was left at a facility in Germany, when he was younger. His parents didn’t know how to handle him. He’s quite intelligent, but not very social. I befriended him and earned his trust. He didn’t belong in that institution. He wasn’t crazy, at least, not back then. Then, Hux came along. Taking an interest in Ren, how he wanted to make him his apprentice. He is the one that showed Ren all of the surgical ways to torture. Hux introduced him to his dark side practices. He involved Ren in his rituals. Ren always wanted to belong, to be understood, and Hux provided him with that outlet and gave him a sense of power, a sense of freedom, like no one else had before. Ren changed.

“Why did you stay and why did you follow them?”

“I was in love with what I knew Ren could become. He was very withdrawn and shy and very clever. I saw the potential, if he could have just gotten released from that place… but then…”

“Hux.” You finished for her.

When you turned your eyes back to where she stood, she was gone.

****

That night in the crimson bedroom…

You were sitting on the bed, contemplating your encounter with the nurse. In between your thoughts, Simon was texting you, inquiring as to how you were and if you were getting enough rest. He pleaded with you to temporarily move out of the mansion and stay at his place, but you graciously declined. This house is yours, and you’ll be damned if a deranged ‘doctor’ will run you out of it.

“So schön” (So beautiful) You flinched as you heard his voice.

You look to the source and there stood Ren, in front of the ornate Gothic style mirror, looking at himself. 

 

You understood that line. You couldn’t tell if he was referring to himself or if he was complimenting you. You chose the former.

You scrambled to your feet, climbing off of the bed. You stood near the wall, keeping a vast distance as you watched Ren continue to mirror gaze.

“Sie wählen mich immer” (They always choose me) He said as you saw his eyes staring back at you in the mirror. 

You watched as Ren removed his gloves. He started walking towards you. While doing so, you noticed that he was unfastening his robe, the one that looked comparable to a priest’s cassock.

Ren was standing right before you, caging you with his looming body. His chest is now exposed and you saw how riddled and marred his flesh once was, while alive. You could assume the more grotesque scar was when he was tortured before death.

“Hast du jemals einen Dämon gefickt?” (Have you ever fucked a demon?) Ren asked.

You knew he was asking you something and to humor him, you replied with a simple “Nein.” (No)

“Du wirst heute abend” (You will tonight) He replied.

You replied with the same. “Nein.”  
Ren gave a wicked grin as he pressed against your lips. You closed your eyes.

“Du sagst nein, aber dein Körper sagt ja” (You say no, but your body says yes.) He huskily growls in your ear.

You swallow hard and Ren kisses the center of your throat.

Ren’s hands are separating the folds of your silk robe, pulling the fabric open to expose your naked body underneath.

His cold hands cup your breasts

This isn’t suppose to be happening. How is this man that has been deceased for nearly two-hundred years, how is he able to manipulate your body like this? And what’s more, you are actually enjoying it. You know very well that this night could end with you as a bloody, shredded mess, strewn across the bed in a bloodbath.

This man is a deranged killer, a psycho, and here you are quivering under his hardened body. It had been quite awhile since you laid horizontally with a man, but that was no excuse.

Ren lifted you up, roughly, pinning your back against the wall as your legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth was devouring yours at this point. His kissing was rough and passionate.

When he pulled away, he heatedly kissed along your neck while coming to a halt against your ear.

“Sag mir, wie es dir gefällt? Schnell und rau?” (Tell me, how you like it? Fast and rough?)

Everything about this was very wrong, but your body did want him, you were responding so well to his touch... a touch that shouldn’t be possible, in this realm. You briefly wondered if you have a new found kink - sex with the dead. Are you a necrophiliac?

Ren was right. They always choose him.

You kept your eyes closed as you couldn’t face the source of your disgust, and at the same time, the source of immense pleasure. Ren entered you with a forceful thrust that made you cry out. His cock is robust; very large, and he stretched your inner walls to their limit. Even though you were as wet as your body could allow itself to become, there was still a daunting friction given his girth. The struggle was made obscenely audible as the noises of your slick made loud squishing noises, when Ren's cock slid in and out of your drenched cunt.

Ren pounded your pussy relentlessly. You started to feel strange, like you weren't yourself.

In the corner of the room stood the tall nurse, watching as Ren ravaged your body up against the red wall. You couldn’t see her, but Ren could, if his back wasn’t facing toward her.

Your eyes fluttered rapidly and your moaning became more intense.

“Tiefer, tiefer!” (Deeper, deeper!) You moaned exquisitely in another voice as you clung to Ren’s shoulders. Your back kept being pushed up against the wall over and over by Ren’s vigorous thrusting.

Hearing this made Ren falter, his eyes ablazed. He knew. Unexpectedly and suddenly, Ren struck you across the face.

“Geh raus!” (Get out!) He bellowed the command.

Ren grabbed you by your hair, pinning your head against the wall while searching your eyes. Your eyes were glazed over in the daze from his slap across your face.

Ren was fueled by anger at the nurse’s short lived possession. As he reached his climax, you felt it. That explosion, that liquid release into your womb. Impossible.

“Ren! Was hast du getan?” (Ren! What have you done?)

You heard the commanding scream of his name. It was Hux.


	8. Ritual des Opfers (Ritual of Sacrifice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know what I have to do. I’ve got to find her body, Simon. Serena is buried here somewhere on these grounds, more likely in the mansion. You informed him as the two of you sat outside in the garden, having tea. Simon sighed."

When you regained consciousness in the morning, you found yourself spread out on your bed, your silk robe lay opened with your breasts bare. It was only a dream, wasn’t it? 

****  
Later that day, you made your way up to the third story floor, to Hux’s room.

There, you hesitated while standing at the door. You decided to lower yourself down to the keyhole and peer inside. Before your eyes, a scene from their past life played out like a movie.

You saw Serena, naked, bound and tortured. Her arms and legs where stretched out. Long chains with shackles descended from the ceiling rafters as two other chains locked round her ankles, anchored to the floor and pulling her limbs taut and idyllically posing her suspended body in the form of mimicking a star.

Her head was leaning forward, her pale blonde hair a tangled mess. She sobbed.

Hux was walking around Serena. You noticed that there was a carved pentagram on the floor surrounded by many candles, just under Serena. Round and about the size of the round bed that you had saw Ren and Hux, fucking on. He used the round bed to cover the pentagram when not in use.

Hux was reciting the text from a book that he held in his hands.

Serena was suspend high into the air and when Ren approached her, standing before her, her stomach was in his line of sight.

You noticed that Ren held a dagger in his right hand.

You watched as Ren seemed to struggle against Hux’s orders.

“Du wirst tun, wie befohlen, Ren!” (You will, do as commanded, Ren!)

“Ich gehorche mir nicht!” (Do not disobey me!)

Ren really did not want to sacrifice this girl. He looked up, into Serena’s pleading, anguished eyes, then lowered his head as he plunged the dagger up and under Serena’s rib cage.

Serena screamed in agony. Her blood dripped down onto the pentagram.

“Hey, what's going on?” You heard Simon’s voice. He startled you so badly that you toppled over onto the floor, from your crouched position.

“Fuck you! Simon!” You yelled.

You tried to still your ever pounding heart and catch your breath.

“I’m sorry to have startled you. When you didn’t answer my calls from the second floor, I came searching for you.”

“What were you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing. You wouldn’t believe me, anyways.”

****  
I know what I have to do. I’ve got to find her body, Simon. Serena is buried here somewhere on these grounds, more likely in the mansion. You informed him as the two of you sat outside in the garden, having tea. Simon sighed. 

****

‘Where are you, Serena?’ You silently thought as you readied yourself for bed, hoping that she would come to you in a dream. Dreams do come true.

****  
Ren had Serena locked in his embrace while standing in front of the fireplace in your bedroom, only, the fireplace is different in this vision. The gothic style mirror is not present and the fireplace is a different shape and color.

“So schön.” Ren tells Serena as he caresses her pale hair, and kisses her languidly.

You awaken.

“The fireplace. She is buried behind the fireplace. Of course Ren kept her close, in his very own bedroom.” You said aloud as you hurried out of the bed to stand before the fireplace as if you could see past it’s facade at its concealed sinister secret.

Ren wasn’t referring to himself or you, when he said “so beautiful” into the mirror, he was reminiscing the memory of Serena and where he buried her after the ritual.


	9. The Reclaiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ich liebe dich! Und du hast diesen Weg gewählt! Küsse den Tod für mich, wenn du ihn wieder siehst. (I love you! And you chose this path. Kiss death for me, when you see him again.) "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Deaths ahead, don't say I didn't warn ya.

“Simon, do you have a sledge hammer?” You asked him over the phone; an odd question.

“What for?”

“I have some remodeling to do.”

****

The next day, Simon came to your house bearing the requested sledgehammer.

“Thank you.” You said as you took the hammer into your possession.

“You sure you’re gonna be able to swing that thing?” He smirked.

You rolled your eyes at him.

****

Later on that evening, you and Simon sat in the living room as you filled him in, about the ritual that you witnessed in Hux’s room.

“Hux had been working on a ritual for immortality and how to resurrect the dead. Something went wrong and their souls got trapped in the mansion. They cannot leave this house.”

Simon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I must find the book that Hux was reciting from during the ritual.”

“And what will you do with it?”

“I’ve got to find a way to end this, Simon. To cage the hell that has been unleashed. If anything, for Serena.”

Simon’s eyes went downcast.

“Serena is buried behind the fireplace, in my bedroom.”

Simon’s eyes bugged widely.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“I’m going to take her body and remove her from this hellhole and bury her properly.”

“Do you even know what you are saying?” Simon was sounding fraught.

“If it wasn’t for you, I would have never bought this home.” You poignantly pointed out.

“Now, come help me… because he is going to be pissed.”

You stood in front of the fireplace, thinking about everything that has transpired. You had a goal to complete, to release this girl’s soul from the clutches of her sadistic torturer.

The first swing of the hammer shattered the mirror. Seven years bad luck, my ass. You didn’t care. Not anymore. After the red wallpaper was peeled away exposing the wall of brick, you begin to swing the hammer.

The brick was surprisingly soft and crumbled with ease with not having much force being exerted upon it. It took about two hours, but you cleared away and you saw the upright coffin.

“Holy fuck!” Simon exclaimed.

You pried open the toe-pincer styled coffin lid and there lay Serena’s petite body, clothed in a white gown identical to the one found in the basement, minus the blood stain. Some of her pale blonde hair still remained on her skull.

Tears welled in your eyes as you fell down onto your knees, before her corpse. You had finally found her.

Careful to remove her coffin, you and Simon carried her downstairs and outside to the garden shed for the time being. It wasn’t ideal and you hated the thought of having to store her there, but you had to free her from this cursed home. She would soon rest in a better place, you would see to that, personally.

“I need to take a ride and clear my head. This has been daunting.” Simon confessed.

“Understandable.”

With that, Simon left and you went back inside the mansion, waiting.

****  
You slowly crept up to the second story landing. The door to your bedroom was still left open. You cautiously approached, peering inside before entering. Nothing.

You look over at the pile of rubble that you created during your demolition.

As you turned to leave the room, Ren stood in the door way while blocking it; you ran face first into him.

“Where is she?!” He snarled in a heated demand. His eyes livid and frantic.

He pursued you hotly as you scurried backwards. He started trashing the furniture and trinkets that lay about the room.

“Serena is mine!” He said in a scream. Ren was in your face, he had a hold of your shirt while jerking you violently up to him.

He slammed you against the wall. The knock stunned you.

“Nothing in this house belongs to you!” You exclaim.

Ren slaps you across the face for your defiance.

He had you pinned and you had no other choice other than to headbutt him in the nose. Ren stumbled backwards and then leered back at you while clutching his nose. You hastily got away, creating some distance, but you briefly turn to glance back and it struck you as odd that a dead man was experiencing pain and his nose was bleeding.

No time to ponder on this fact, you ran out from the bedroom and down the hall, ducking into the nurse’s bedroom while locking the door behind you.

Not long after, you heard Ren banging against the door as if he was going to beat it down.

Her door was thicker than the others and the lock more secure. You knew it would buy you some time.

Your mind wandered back to the realization that Ren seemed more human now than apparition.

“I told you that Ren was clever. He always wanted more.” The nurse said, startling you half to death as you jumped upon hearing her voice, coming from behind you.

“I was their first sacrifice.” Your mouth went agape. “Ren learned how to perform a restorative ritual, for resurrection. He was also working on a reincarnation ritual, so that he could be free to leave the asylum. Ren has trapped Hux in the ritual room with a holding spell. He knows that Hux would try to stop him. Hux is livid that Ren has overtaken and betrayed him with his own rituals. Ren accomplished what Hux could not.”

“Help me. Help me end this. End all of your suffering.” You pleaded to the blonde.

“You cannot stop this kind of evil.” She lamented.

****

“Go to him, I will protect you.” The nurse assured.

You opened the door expecting to see a wild and livid Ren, waiting, but he was not there. You were now standing in the circular corridor, Ren was near the stairway. Suddenly, you felt lightheaded and your eyes begin to flutter. You stalk vehemently toward Ren, seizing him by his robe with your hands and yanking him down to your face. You bellow out at him, some of your spit hitting him in the face.

“Ich liebe dich! Und du hast diesen Weg gewählt! Küsse den Tod für mich, wenn du ihn wieder siehst." (I love you! And you chose this path. Kiss death for me, when you see him again.) Foreign words come from your mouth as the possessed form of you kisses Ren passionately then you push him down the flight of stairs.

The nurse plummeted your body down the stairs, taking Ren’s along with you.

You toppled and rolled down the stairs together as you and Ren’s body become a tangled, battered mess. When you reached the ending, you painstakingly stood up as you saw Ren’s body having been impaled through the chest from a broken spindle that came from the stair railing.

“Schließe deine Augen und schlaf.” (Close your eyes and sleep) Still under possession, the words from the nurse hovered over Ren as you looked down at him with tears falling from your eyes. He closed his eyes and you fell to the floor, now laying there unconscious beside his lifeless body.

****  
You heard your name being called repeatedly, frantically. It was Simon.

You started to slowly come around, regaining consciousness.

“Where am I?” You said, dazed.

“What happened in there?! I saw the doctor’s body beside yours.”

Simon had carried you out from the mansion; you were sitting in his car. It is still night time.

“Its not over. I have one thing left to do.” You cryptically said aloud as you struggled to stand up. 

With your bruised and severely aching body, you drag yourself over to the garden shed. Inside, you grab the gasoline cans.

“What are you doing?” Simon says frantically.

“Fire is a great purifier.”

“You can’t burn your house to the ground!” Simon said excitedly.

“I’m going to tell you, like I told Ren, the house is mine and mine alone.” You said sort of viciously as you gave Simon a glare.

“Just think about what you are doing, this can’t be undone!”

“You’re right, nothing can ever be undone, but I can put an end to anything further.”

“Take this can and douse the outside perimeter. I’ll go inside and douse each room.”

With that, Simon did as you bade him and you entered the mansion one last time.

When you got the stairway, Ren’s body still lay there. Just for precaution you nudge at his shoulder with your foot. Next, you doused his listless body with gasoline. You poured a trail all the way up the stairs to the second story. There, you doused each room. Next, was the last room on the third story. The room where Hux is trapped.

You enter the room and you see Hux’s apparition. He begins to yell in German.

“Shut the fuck up, Red.” You sneer bitterly. His blue eyes blazed wildly. He screams at you again, in German.

“I know you fucking understand me.” Hux was too haughty even in death. He would not, as he considered it, ‘lower’ himself to those who could not speak his native tongue, even though he spoke and understood English. Arrogant prick.

Unlike Ren, he was still an apparition and therefore could not really do any physical harm. You ignored his ranting as you doused the room, making sure to soak the pentagram for extra measure.

Hux’s eyes grew wide as you took out the match and let it drop to the floor.

“Auf Wiedersehen motherfucker!”

You ran as fast as you could as the trail of fire followed behind you, you barely made it down the stairs as the flames blazed fast. You briefly saw Ren’s body go up in flames.

You made it outside just in time, before the fire engulfed the mansion.

Simon ran towards you, taking you into his arms.

“It’s over.” You sighed.

****  
You took Serena’s body and had her interred at a local cemetery, some ten miles away from the horrors of the asylum. Not knowing Serena’s surname, you gave her your own, on the headstone. You left white roses in the vases.

You and Simon remained friends, but this time, you chose another realtor to find you a new home and no more derelict mansions.

A few days after the fire, you and Simon return to the ruins. Nothing but charred ashes remain. Something near the garden, caught your eye. It was a book. You bent to retrieve the relic. It was Hux’s ritual book. You wondered how it survived the fire. 

****  
A month later after you had burned the asylum...

You called Simon to disclose some urgent news.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Simon asks you.

“I've been sick, because I’m... I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know why Hux exclaimed "Ren! What have you done?"


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this came to mind a lot quicker than I had anticipated...

Serena visited you one more time, after you had laid her to rest. She came to you in your dream, smiling and happy. She showed you an image of her holding a newborn, the baby that Ren had taken from her. You knew that she had finally found peace.

The two of you shared a common bond, both of you have carried Ren’s spawn.

****  
Your son is now approaching 3 months old. There is no denying who is father is. It’s a constant reminder. The dark raven hair, the warm brown eyes, and prominent features already showing in such a young infant. The possibility that this was Ren reincarnated unnerved you to no end. For now, he was simply your son. Conceived under dubious circumstances and he would never learn the truth about his father, not if you had any say in the matter.

****

6 years later…

Your son, Casimir, shows a high aptitude for learning. He is fond of speaking German and even corrects you, when you make a mistake. You gifted him the name ‘Casimir’ because you knew that he was going to look foreign, given his features, and you just liked the name. His fondness for German unsettles you. You chalk it up to the fact of his heritage; it is in his blood and that is what calls to him, nothing more and nothing less.

At the age of 7, three times you awoke in the night to find Casimir standing beside your bed, staring at you. From then on, you kept your bedroom door locked at night.

****  
Casimir age 15…

Deja vu hit, when you and your son were bickering over something you cannot even remember the cause of, but you had stated to him that he doesn’t own anything in this house, that it belongs to you, you bought and paid for it. When Casimir uttered the words “Mother, you should know me by now” and with that smirking grin just like his father, your heart bottomed out. The tone in which he said it, especially the way he called you “mother” as if you are just a surrogate; as if some foretelling warning, upset you.

You still had in your possession, Hux’s ritual book. Overtime as you learned German, mainly for your son, you slowly began to translate the book. You, of course, kept this book hidden from Casimir’s sight.

When you got the call to come to the police station one night; that Casimir had assaulted a girl that he was dating, having hit her and with implied intentions to sexually assault her, you then knew what you were dealing with. This wasn’t your ‘son’ this was Ren. You had re-birthed him to perpetuate the madness in a new century.

You agonized and wrestled with yourself. You could not unleash this monster out into the world to keep perpetuating the vicious, violent cycle. You couldn't let there be another Serena, nor another you. You had to put an end to this, before he was able to replicate the ritual, you had to take him by surprise and while he is still young enough to subdue. He already stood as tall as his former self, and this frightened you.

You struggled with the thought of what you had to do, until, he made the comment that cemented your belief to be correct.

‘Casmir’ was asking you about his father. He enjoyed watching you squirm and skirt around the subject.

“That’s bullshit, mother!” Casimir exclaimed as he stared you down with familiar eyes.

“I have no father, because I am my own father.” He grinned proudly. Indeed, the devil had been reincarnated.

****  
Not long after the father incident, Casimir came down ill with the flu. While weakened by mortal illness, you took the opportunity.

“Drink this.” You offered him the tonic.

Casimir gulped the mixture down.

You watched as the lanky teen settled into the sofa. You pulled the blanket up over him, coming to rest it at his chest while feigning to be the concerned mother.

“Schließe deine Augen und schlaf, Ren.”(Close your eyes and sleep, Ren.) Familiar words spoken from the past. You ran your hands through his dark locks as your eyes teared up.

Casimir’s eyes widen as he struggled to breathe. You pulled the cover up over his head. It was over.

You told Simon that Casimir choked to death, while you were sleeping. The poison you administered wasn’t traceable and no one suspected otherwise. The concoction for the poison came from Hux’s ritual book. It is the same elixir that Hux had used to take his own life. Fitting for an ending as Hux got the last laugh over Ren, so to speak - death by his own potion.

You went on to own a quaint Victorian bed and breakfast. Years later, Simon asked you to marry him. You never told Simon the truth about Casimir’s death. Ghosts should remain in the past.


	11. Prequel - Through Serena's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told through Serena's point of view, about some of her first sexual experiences with Doctor Ren when she came to the asylum...

I was abandoned here, at the asylum. Left behind by my father who blamed me for my mother’s death, for taking away his happiness in life.

I begged my father to let me stay with him, but alas, he turned me over to a house full of strangers.

At first, things seemed to be alright, here at the Asylum. I was just another amongst a crowd of the unwanted, the unworthy.

Soon, that was about to change. Doctor Ren was the kindest of the three. Dr. Hux was scarcely seen by us residents. He preferred to keep to his quarters, and anytime that he made an appearance it was either to yell or to demand something from Doctor Ren, or the nurse.

I am frightened of the nurse. Her name was never given to us, but it was clear that she had an attachment to Doctor Ren, and any woman caught in his sights faced her jealous wrath.

I trusted Doctor Ren, at first. It was hard to believe that such a handsome face could become so cruel, so sinister.

The night that he first came to me, and made his intentions known…

There was a soft knock at my bedroom door. I was one of the luckier residents, for I had my own private bedroom. Something the nurse was not happy about, and it was in thanks to Doctor Ren that I had this room.

I was startled upon hearing the knock. I pulled the covers up to my chest out of instinct as if the notion would protect me, should something sinister lay behind the door. Nothing could protect me from what lay behind the door.

Dr. Ren entered my bedroom. At the time, I was relieved to see his handsome face. Earlier that day, I had mentioned that I wasn’t feeling well, and he had come to check up on my well being, or so, I liked to believe that was the reason.

The doctor asked me how I was feeling. I told him I was doing better. He smiled while looking down at me as he stood by my bedside.

Next, the doctor sat down beside me on my bed. There was a moment between glances; the candlelight reflected in his already warm brown eyes. I took the moment to gaze at his mouth, noting how full his lips are, for a man.

I was startled when Doctor Ren reached for the top of my shift as it laced up in the front. No words were spoken, but I felt an imminent ‘shhh’ coming from his eyes as his fingers unlaced the top of my shift. Next, his warm hand was pressing against my exposed chest. I thought that maybe he just wanted to feel my heartbeat or listen to my breathing.

With his hand he pressed my body, gently, back onto the pillow, gesturing for me to lay down onto the bed. My heart quickened by this action, and I am certain that he felt the rapid beat that he instilled with his action.

The doctor leaned in closer, so close, I could feel him breathing against my lips. I closed my eyes, I really did not know what to say or to do, but just remain motionless under his touch.

His full lips pressed against mine. They are warm and sensual. When he pulls away, I open my eyes and then dart them to stare at his lips. I was speechless, and what could I say to him?

I clearly understood what his intentions were. I am a virgin, but I know this much.

The doctor’s hand continued to fondle my breast. His thumb traced circles around my now hardened nipple. I felt like my body betrayed me by responding so eagerly to his simple touch.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispered to me in the darkness of my bedroom. His mouth sought mine, once again.

I found Doctor Ren to be a beautiful looking man. I had never seen a man with his unique features, and the fact that he is foreign added to the romanticism. But this situation is not right.

“I want you.” He tells me. I subtly gasp as my eyes widened.

“Aber nicht Heute.”(But not tonight) He whispers into my ear in his native tongue.

The doctor pries himself away from me, and re-laces my shift and kisses me one last time, before exiting my bedroom.

I did not know what to make of this nocturnal encounter. Clearly, he desires me, and what of the nurse? When she finds out?

****  
I await the doctor, the next night. The soft knock stirs me from my slumber. I had fallen asleep so easily.

The doctor enters my bedroom like he had, the night before.

I am sitting upright in the bed, awaiting for him to join by my side. From behind his back, he produces a single long stem rose, a red rose. He hands me the beautiful flower. I don’t know what to say other than to simply thank him in his native tongue.

This puts a smile across his sensual lips.

“Ich möchte dein erster sein” (I want to be your first) he says to me in German, and I have no clue what he is saying or possibly asking of me.

The doctor places his hand against the side of my face as he caresses me gently, and his eyes search mine. 

Next, he moves over my body. His size is intimidating, and he engulfs me. He reaches for my hand, guiding it. My hand is met with something hard, yet, it feels soft at the same time. I look to the source, and he has guided me to his rather large organ. His mouth is against mine, and his breathing has accelerate. He gasps as his hand makes mine encompass his massive girth. My fingers cannot come to completion around his girth. My eyes widened as I feel how impressive he is in my hand. His eyes are closed, and he is in a state of ecstasy. Dr. Ren guides my hand to the rhythm that he requires as he encourages me to stroke his length, and he moans.

Secretively, I enjoy the sounds that he is exhaling from his body, from what I am doing to him with just my hand.

It happens so suddenly; he gasps and moans and stills his body. My hand is now sopping wet in a sticky substance that erupted from his cock. He is panting hard, trying to catch his breath. His lips brush against mine as his lust filled eyes stare into mine. My eyes subtly widened while looking at his.

I am not sure if I did what he was expecting, although he seems satisfied by the sounds that he was making.

He stands and tucks himself back into his pants. He walks over the the table, where the wash basin and water pitcher reside. I watch as the doctor takes one of the folded rags that sit on the table, and he soaks it in the water and returns to my side.

He gently washes the sticky substance that his body produced, off of my hand, then tenderly kisses the back of my hand when he has finished cleansing it.

“I will see you tomorrow night.” He tells me, then kisses me and leaves me.

****  
I anticipate his arrival the next night. This time, Dr. Ren brings me another, more lavish gift. He presents before me, a white box, and tells me to open it.

Inside, lay an exquisite white night gown. It is made from a fine fabric, something that most women in this age would long to own. I am delighted by his thoughtfulness.

I kiss him, unexpectedly taking him off guard, but he welcomes my action of excitement, over his gift.

“Wear this, tomorrow night.” He instructs me. Tonight, he doesn’t stay long. He gives me the gift of the gown, and he leaves.

I will do as he asks, and will wear the gown for him, tomorrow night.

****  
Doctor Ren comes to my room a little later than expected. At first, I thought he was not going to show up at all.

When he enters my room, I noticed that he did something that he hadn’t done on he previous visits, he locks the door behind him.

This stirs a little anxiety in me. The thought of being trapped in a locked room with this formidable man.

My anxiety dies, when he smiles at me. He pulls me up from the bed, to stand before him, turning me around so that he can admire the gown, his gown, that I am wearing.

He pulls me into his arms and I gasp. I look up into his eyes as I await his instruction.

He kisses me passionately. There is something urgent in his actions.

He has me pinned against the bed. His heavy frame pushing me down into the mattress. He hikes up the gown, around my waist. I am exposed to him, and I am feeling embarrassed. He moves against me with his body. I can feel his hard bulge in his pants, rubbing against my inner thigh.

“Doctor Ren!” I pleaded with his name.

“Shhh. You have to be quiet.” He instructs.

My body trembles, I see in his eyes the warmth and care that he bestowed before, are now gone. He looks as though a man that's possessed.

He kisses me harshly, and next comes the piercing sting as he pushes himself into me. I cry out. His large hand silences my mouth. He tells me to be quiet. I try to comply, but the pain from his penetration is causing me unbearable agony.

It feels like he is ripping me; he is too large, and I am too small of a girl.

His relentless thrusting only exacerbates the pain. He is growling and grunting, and I close my eyes to keep the tears from falling, but it does no good.

He moves to sit up on his knees, pulling my hips up, angling himself deeper. His body clashes against mine over and over. I can only pray that he finishes soon, so that this nightmare can end.

I want to cry out, I want to sob, but he would be so angry if I made a sound, he had already repeatedly told me to be quiet.

He finishes, unloading the same sticky substance into my body as he had done so before, into my hand, that night.

He pulls himself out of my body, and I feel some relief. I see traces of blood on his member.

I turned over onto my side, and let the flood of tears flow freely. Everything below my waist aches. And when I manage to sit up, I see the large blood stain on my gown. It is now ruined, like me.

When the doctor finishes cleaning himself up, he returns to me, and removes the soiled gown from my body. This time, he doesn’t bother to cleanse me like he had that night, with my hand. He clutches the gown with my virgin blood stain, in his hands, and turns to walk out the door.

He leaves me alone in my room, laying naked and ashamed.


End file.
